Um Malfoy será sempre um Malfoy
by alluada malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÂO COM O CONSENTIMENTO DA AUTORA: Mais uma vez nosso loiro preferido está numa enrascada... Entrem e leiam para descobrirem como Draco sai dessa, se é que ele sai. Presentinho de natal pra vocês.


**Autora**: Alisevv

**Classificação**: K

**Casais**: Draco/Harry?

**Gênero**: Humor/Parodia.

**Disclacimer**: Vocês sabem o que eu já sei, nem Harry nem Draco me pertencem, são da senhora Rowling. Não ganho nada com isso, quer dizer, ganho... diversão.

**Nota da autora: **Esta historia como diria minha amiguinha Aura, pertence ao mundo de "E algum dia a felicidade..." Os que tiverem lido saberão que nesta fic, Harry e namorado de Severus e Draco de Remus, mas esta fic é um pouco.. diferente? Leiam e descubram.

**Nota da tradutora: **Resolvi traduzir essa fic, a autora gentilmente me cedeu a autorização de tradução espero que gostem.

**Resumo: **Nosso loiro preferido está mais uma vez numa enrascada. Será que um Malfoy se sai bem de toas as situações? Entrem e leiam.

**Beta: **É claro, só podia ser a Gika Black que, como sempre, fez um ótimo trabalho.

* * *

**_Um Malfoy será sempre um Malfoy_**

- Este é o Ministério da Magia da Ucrânia? – Draco perguntou enquanto ele e Harry saiam de um miserável edifício indo parar numa rua mais miserável ainda, que conectava com o mundo Trouxa – Com razão meu padrinho não pode encontrá-lo e teve que voltar andando até a Escócia.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Severus não voltou caminhando... quer dizer, quase – os dois jovens riram – E quanto ao Ministério, lembra que esta zona foi fortemente invadida por Voldemort e os magos se viram obrigados a se esconder bem. E depois de sua queda, os Comensais que escaparam continuaram infundindo terror.

- É verdade – o loiro concordou, antes de perguntar – Então. Aonde a gente vai?

- Eu tenho o endereço que Severus me deixou – Harry comentou puxando uma folha do bolso da roupa trouxa que usava, com a idéia de passar despercebido – A vila está a duas horas daqui, então não nos resta outra alternativa que buscar um transporte Trouxa.

- Nesse caso – Draco apontou começando a caminhar – Andemos!

Começaram a andar com muita dificuldade em direção a estrada. O caminho, de terra estava repleto de buracos e tinha chovido recentemente, fazendo com que o terreno fosse convertido num lamaçal.

- Diabo! – Draco exclamou, enquanto olhava para seus pés furioso – Estas são minhas botas novas, foi Remus quem me deu no nosso aniversario.

- Eu te avisei – Harry disse divertido – Lembra que te aconselhei que colocasse uma roupa mais cômoda, mas você é mais teimoso que uma mula.

- Quem você está chamando de mula? – Draco replicou cada vez mais aborrecido – Sou um Malfoy e um Malfoy não...

- Sai ao mundo sem estar menos que perfeito, já sei – seu amigo cortou o falatório.

- Além do mais, você não disse que viríamos a.... – olhou ao se redor com desdém –... ao fim do mundo.

- A verdade é que Severus também não me falou muito desse lugar – Harry disse contrariado, antes de acrescentar um pouco mais animado – Olha lá está à estrada, vamos depressa.

**_oooooo_**

****  
- Maldição, maldição, maldição! – Draco se queixava caminhando de um lado a outro na beira da estrada que, como não, também era de terra, ou melhor, de barro.

- Calma Draco – Harry aconselhou – Com tanto ir e vir você está estragando suas botas.

- Minhas botas estão um nojo – o outro quase gritou – Não sei como vou dizer isso para Remus. E para o cúmulo estamos a mais de meia hora aqui parados e não passou nem uma misera carroça.

- Nota-se que não é uma via de muito transito, a gente só tem que ter paciência – o moreno respondeu – E pelas botas não se preocupe, um feitiço de limpeza e pronto.

Draco olhou para ele com incredulidade.

- Quero te lembrar que um Malfoy só usa coisas de primeiríssima qualidade. Eu sinto muito por Remus, mas quando a gente voltar a Hogwarts essas botas irão direto para o lixo e... Olha! Lá vem um carro! – e sem dizer mais nada se aproximou da beira da estrada e começou a sinalizar para o veiculo que se aproximava.

O carro um Ford Anglia de cor azul, foi se aproximando e quando estava perto de Draco, acelerou. Para sua má sorte, o loiro estava parado bem perto de um charco de lama, que salpicou direto em seu corpo.

Harry ria sem controle vendo como Draco voltava banhado de lama da cabeça aos pés. O único vestígio de humanidade nele eram seus olhos cinza que brilhavam furiosos.

- Isso te parece engraçado? – perguntou enquanto tirava sua varinha e se lançava um feitiço de limpeza. – Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, poderia afirmar que esse artefato do demônio era conduzido pelo Weasel

Seu comentário causou mais risadas, antes de Harry olhar a estrada de novo.

- Olha ai vem uma caminhonete. Vamos fazer sinais.

Desta vez tiveram mais sorte e a caminhonete parou do lado deles. O motorista, um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, que sorriu e os convidou a subir.

Como se tratava de uma caminhonete de carga, não tinha assentos traseiros, por isso ambos ficaram ao lado do motorista, primeiro Draco e depois Harry. O loiro viu que o sorriso do motorista aumentava e isso, sem saber por que, não agradou Draco em nada..

- Oi rapazes, meu nome é Tom – disse estendendo sua mão – Pra onde vão?

- Para Batravia.

- Que coincidência, eu também vou para lá, assim posso levar vocês até seu destino e bom para mim que vou dirigir em ótima companhia.

Aos garotos também não gostaram do tom que o homem tinha pronunciado a última palavra, mas ninguém disse nada.

Estavam viajando há quinze minutos e Draco levava o mesmo tempo amaldiçoando mentalmente. Com quem não quer nada, cada vez que podia Tom roçava com sua mão a coxa do loiro. Draco tinha se afastado o máximo possível, mas a essas alturas Harry estava literalmente estampado contra a porta da caminhonete e estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, então quando o motorista fez um movimento mais atrevido, se aproximando perigosamente da virilha, o já cheio copo de Draco Malfoy derramou

°°°°  
- Você tinha que lançar uma maldição? – Harry grunhiu enquanto atravessavam um campo de pasto.

- Ele estava me molestando – Draco replicou furioso.

- Mas um "Desmauis"? – Você esqueceu que ele estava dirigindo?

- Tocou em mim – repetiu como se isso explicasse tudo – Além do mais não foi grande coisa.

- Não foi grande coisa? Nós batemos numa árvore! A caminhonete ficou destruída!

- Mas não houve feridos e o "Obliviate" resolverá tudo.

- Mas perdemos nossa carona e ainda por cima a gente tem que desviar por esse pasto, para que ninguém nos relacione com o acidente.

- E o que mais você queria que eu fizesse? Que deixasse ele continuar me tocando?

- Claro! Isso iria permitir que a gente chegasse até Batravia – Harry replicou caminhando apressado na frente de Draco.

- Pois você que deveria ter ficado no meu lugar.

- Ah não, eu já tenho Sev e sou fiel! – Harry exclamou.

- E eu tenho a Remus e... maldição! – Draco disse começando a mancar.

- E agora o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou voltando para olhar seu amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava distinguir o ponto distante que se aproximava velozmente.

- O salto da minha bota quebrou e...

- Corre! – o moreno cortou dando meia volta e começando a correr até a árvore mais próxima, a qual estava muito longe para seu gosto – Corre Draco!

- Se pode saber que brincadeira é essa? – Draco gritou correndo por inércia – Por que estamos correndo?

- Atrás – Harry ofegou sem diminuir a velocidade – Não fala só corre!

Draco girou a cabeça e viu aterrorizado que um touro miura estava correndo a toda velocidade.

- Maldição! – ofegou enquanto corria mancando tanto como podiam suas aristocráticas pernas.

- Merda, merda, merda! – Draco repetia sem cessar, para tormento de Harry – Estamos presos numa maldita árvore, com um touro que olha pra gente com muita raiva lá embaixo, e ainda por cima esse maldito galho estava fincando na minha bunda.

- Quer parar de reclamar? – suplicou desesperado – Eu estou igual a você e não reclamo.

- Isso é por que você não é um Malfoy... – olhou o roto de seu amigo que parecia a ponto de lhe mandar um cruciatus e reconsiderou o que ia dizer. Em vez disso pediu – Por que não mata o touro?

- O que? – perguntou atônito.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, mata ele – o loiro repetiu – Você é auror, tem licença para matar não é? Então?

- Não posso fazer isso Draco.

- Por que não? Pode lançar um avada a um cristão, por que não poderia lançar um nesse monte de pêlos – disse olhando o touro que parecia cada vez mais zangado.

- Draco, meu trabalho é serio, só posso lançar um Avada em caso de extrema necessidade. Do contrário seria homicídio.

- Nesse caso seria touricidio – Draco argumentou – E este é definitivamente um caso de extrema necessidade.

- Não posso Draco – Harry replicou – Não nos permitem usar maldições imperdoáveis a meu bel prazer. O ministério detectaria e eu teria que dar muitas explicações. Além do mais olha sua cara, não seria capaz de matá-lo.

- Sua cara? Pois pra prece que ele quer nos almoçar.

- Draco, os touros são herbívoros.

- Pois esse não parece – ficou quieto um minuto, se remexendo no galho – Então o que a gente faz? Minha bunda está me matando.

- Então teve festa ontem à noite, hein – Harry caçoou, mas diante do olhar feroz do outro, apressou em agregar – Tudo bem, não fique com raiva, eu tenho uma idéia – e tirando sua varinha do bolso de sua calça – Accio vaca!

- Harry você não que pode convocar uma vaca do nada e... – calou ao observar uma enorme vaca que se aproximava deles voando, para pousar a pouca distancia de onde eles estavam e do touro Miura – Certo gênio, você convocou uma vaca. E como supõe que isso vá resolver nosso problema? De fato agora a gente tem um problema em dobro.

- Pois enquanto a vaca distrai o touro, a gente pode descer e fugir.

- E como essa maldita vaca vai distrair o touro – Draco perguntou olhando de novo para os animais – Oh por Merlin! – exclamou ficando de todas as cores do arco íris e fazendo uma cara de profundo desagrado – Oh por Merlin!

Embora, porém estando muito incomodado Harry não pode evitar rir.

- Foi você que perguntou.

- Pois entre as minhas prioridades não estava ver como se fazem os bezerros – Draco queixou com desdém.

- Nem nas minhas tampouco, mas definitivamente estão distraídos, então desce e corre!

°°°°°  
- Jamais escutou bem! JAMAIS! Penso em voltar ao mundo trouxa, mas nem morto.

Harry estava em dúvidas se disparava a rir pelo absurdo que estava acontecendo com eles ou começar a chorar pela situação cada vez mais complicada. A visão de um loiro muito zangado decidiu a balança e, sentando no chão começou a gargalhar sem parar.

- Posso saber do que você ri agora? – o outro lhe perguntou com sua expressão cada vez mais escura.

- Se você visse como está agora – disse entre as gargalhadas, limpando as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso.

- Pois você não é nenhum modelo de roupa de verão – replicou o loiro sem mudar a expressão, embora uma faísca de diversão quisesse surgir em seus olhos.

- Mas meu querido amigo – disse o moreno levantando e pegando Draco por um braço e o animando a continuar a caminhada – Eu não sou um Malfoy. Posso viver com isso.

- Nisso você tem razão – o loiro agora sorriu com arrogância. Depois se olhou – Se me vissem agora, todos meus ancestrais tornariam a morrer por causa da humilhação – se queixou penosamente.

- Mas dado que não há nenhum ancestral Malfoy a vista , esquece e vamos continuar caminhando, estamos atrasados.

Caminharam meia hora mais até que se encontraram em um pequeno bosque. Harry seguia andando sem olhar para trás, quando de repente percebeu que estava sozinho. Voltou seu rosto preocupado, para ver que Draco tinha ficado uns metros para trás, olhando os galhos de uma árvore. Voltou até chegar perto de Draco.

- O que foi Draco? Por que parou?

- Tenho fome – explicou seu amigo.

- Eu também, então vamos, quanto antes cheguemos mais cedo comeremos.

- Não – Draco negou enquanto seu olhar estava fixo na árvore – Essas frutas parecem muito apetitosas.

- Você sabe que fruta é?

- Não.

- Eu também não conheço Draco. Não me parece uma boa idéia que você coma coisas que não conhece. Pode ser venenosa.

- Besteira – Draco disse esticando seu braço e apanhando uma fruta. A olhou duvidoso uns instantes, mas sua fome falou mais alto e lhe deu uma enorme mordida – Merlin que delicia! Quer?

- Melhor não – Harry rejeitou – Se é venenosa é melhor que um dos dois fique saudável para poder pedir ajuda.

- Não entendo por que a gente não pode aparatar na Batravia e pronto – Draco dizia enquanto comia sua terceira fruta.

- Draco você está comendo mais que Ron. Embora não seja venenosa pode te fazer mal – Harry advertiu antes de acrescentar – Sobre sua perguntar, lembre-se que nos disseram que em toda essa zona estão proibidas as aparatações a não ser que seja um Auror e você não é.

- Quanta estupidez – replicou levando sua mão no seu traseiro e se coçando.

- Draco tudo bem?

- Por que pergunta?

- É a quinta vez que te vejo coçar o traseiro.

- Você está prestando muita atenção no meu traseiro pelo que vejo – Draco disse sem malicia.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não precisamente – respondeu – O que ocorre é que digamos... você não é nada discreto.

- Calado e caminha.

Continuaram caminhando em silencio uns minutos até que Draco não agüentou mais.

- Harry?

- Hummm? – o outro murmurou distraído.

- Ta coçando – confessou desesperado.

- Onde? – Harry continuava prestando mais atenção no caminho que no loiro.

- Onde você acha? Onde eu tenho coçado desde uns minutos?

Ante o tom desesperado da voz, Harry parou e olhou para Draco.

- Coça muito?

Draco repentinamente envergonhado assentiu.

- Eu te avisei para não comer a fruta, o mais certo é que te deu alergia.

- Alergia? Só na bunda? – Draco perguntou em dúvida.

- Existem alimentos que tem efeitos estranhos, me parece à única explicação possível, a menos que... – o olhou com um sorriso zombador – Ontem você e Remus tenham provado algo que não me contou – disse ignorando o enfurecido olhar cinza – Tudo bem vamos ver do que se trata. Desce as calças.

- Descer as calças? – o loiro repetiu – Oh não, isso não.

- Então como quer que eu veja o que você tem?

- Não precisa ver, lança um feitiço curativo e pronto, mas eu não te mostro minha bunda.

- Ela é tão feia assim? –Harry perguntou caçoando, mas em seguida ficou serio de novo – Deixa de frescura e me mostra. Primeiro tenho que ver o problema para poder lançar o feitiço adequado. E anda logo que estamos atrasados.

°°°°°  
- Ainda ta coçando – Draco se queixou uma vez mais – Este feitiço que você lançou não funcionou.

- Eu te disse que melhoraria, mas que não te curaria de tudo, para isso precisa por uma poção que neste momento não possuímos – Harry explicou enquanto chegavam ao fim do bosquezinho – Terá que esperar até que o efeito do veneno passe. Hei! – disse entusiasmado – Chegamos à estrada e olha que sorte, lá vem o ônibus – exclamou mostrando um veículo que se aproximava.

- Um ônibus? – Draco repetiu irônico, olhando o armário que tinha parado bem em frente deles – Mais parece uma cafeteira com rodas. Eu não entro nesse calhambeque.

- Pois eu não quero ficar uma hora esperando debaixo do sol – Harry declarou convicto – Então mexe esse lindo e irritado traseirinho Malfoy e sobe! – terminou o empurrando pela porta.

Indignado Draco subiu no par de degraus e sem nem sequer cumprimentar o motorista entrou no veículo olhando ao redor com cara de nojo.

- Bom dia senhor – Harry disse com cortesia subindo atrás dele – Você passa pela Batravia?

O homem que estava olhando Draco com cara de poucos amigos, olhou para Harry e respondeu educadamente.

- Sim senhor. Vocês vão para lá?

- É claro. Senão pra que a gente iria perguntar? – Draco disse irônico.

Um novo olhar de desagrado do motorista.

- Agradeceríamos se pudesse nos levar – Harry interveio de novo, distraindo a atenção do homem enquanto lançava um olhar de advertência para Draco.

Harry entrou no veiculo e viu que só havia mais dois ocupantes, um homem robusto que ocupava dois assentos e um jovem pálido e magro que olhou Harry com cara de ovelha no matadouro.

Foi até onde Draco estava e sentou a seu lado. Um novo gesto enfurecido do loiro lhe chamou a atenção.

- Que foi? – perguntou.

- Este é o único lugar meio decente neste calhambeque e olha o que diz – exclamou zangado.

- Muito cuidado com o que chama de calhambeque jovem – o motorista disse começando a perder a paciência.

Harry para prevenir a disputa que se aproximava leu em voz alta.

**_"Os homens loiros e lindos são definitivamente burros."._**

- Você não tem com que se preocupar – o rapaz magro comentou com malicia – Você só é loiro.

Harry rodou os olhos, enquanto impedia com a mão que Draco puxasse sua varinha e lançasse uma maldição. Está viagem estava se convertendo na mais estranha que já tinha feito em sua vida.

Draco cochilava desconfortável, quando um pulo do ônibus, mais brusco que o habitual, fez com que ele batesse sua cara no vidro da janela em que se apoiava o despertando violentamente.

- Mas que merda...!? – exclamou colocando uma mão na testa onde estava começando a aparecer um enorme galo. Olhou ao redor e viu que no ônibus só estavam ele e Harry.

- Temos um problema – o motorista explicou – Há um burro no meio do caminho.

- Um burro? – Draco repetiu aturdido, mas se recompôs de imediato – Passa por cima.

- O que? Isso o mataria – o homem disse.

- E daí?

- Os burros estão em perigo de extinção e matá-los é um crime.

- Era só o que me faltava – Draco grunhiu entre os dentes – Primeiro Harry se nega a cometer um touricidio e agora este se recusa cometer um burrocidio. Estou rodeado de amantes dos animais.

- O que podemos fazer? – Harry perguntou tentando conciliar.

- Terão que tirá-lo do meio do caminho enquanto eu passo com o ônibus.

- E como você acha que a gente vai fazer isso?

- Usa a imaginação.

Uma vez mais Harry teve que evitar que Draco lançasse uma maldição e pela sua cara seria uma das imperdoáveis.

- Vamos Draco – o animou – Vamos tirar esse burro para que possamos continuar a viagem.

Os jovens desceram do ônibus e caminharam até o burro que os olhou com sem expressão, deixando sua cabeça de lado.

- E agora que fazemos? – Draco perguntou.

- A cabeça ou a cauda?

- Que?

- Um tem que puxá-lo pela cabeça e o outro tem que empurrar.

- Ah não, nem cabeça nem rabo – Draco negou com firmeza antes de olhar o burro – Vamos burrinho, caminha. E se lançarmos um "Movilius"?

- Nada de magia – Harry negou terminantemente – Há um trouxa presente.

- Depois lhe lançamos um "Obliviate" e... tudo bem – desistiu olhando o burro que lhe mostrava os dentes – eu empurro

- Certo – Harry aceitou se dirigindo a cabeça do burro e acariciando. Quando o animal estava tranqüilo murmurou ao loiro – Se aproxima com cuidado e quando te avisar dê um pequeno empurrão enquanto eu puxo para frente.

Draco se plantou na frente do rabo do animal e quando Harry gritou "JÁ" lhe deu um forte empurrão. O burro surpreso com o golpe se empinou e antes de sair a galope lançou um coice para trás, que Draco conseguiu se esquivar por pouco, mas no movimento perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de bunda no chão.

- Que parte do "pequeno empurrão" você não entendeu? – Harry perguntou lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar – Você está bem?

- Se ignorar o fato de que, além dessa coceira infernal no traseiro, agora também ele está doendo, sim, estou bem. Merlin, não quero nem pensar em como vou explicar isso tudo para Remus!

Soltando uma gargalhada ante o compungido rosto de seu amigo, o moreno o ajudou a subir no ônibus, e o motorista rindo baixinho, reiniciou o caminho para Batravia.

Enfim, balançando ruidosamente, o desconjuntado veículo parou em frente um inóspito povoado.

- Chegamos a Batravia – o motorista avisou.

Draco se voltou para Harry o olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- Você me faz um favor? – pediu.

- O que quiser – o moreno estava muito penalizado por tudo o que o loiro teve que passar para acompanhá-lo.

- Na próxima vez que eu aceite ir com você a algum lugar...

- Sim?

- Atira em mim!!!

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: E ai gostaram...? Esse foi meu presentinho de natal pra vocês que tem me acompanhado nas minhas loucuras durante esses meses.

Não esqueçam de comentar, pois vou enviar seus comentários traduzidos para a autora.

Besitos.


End file.
